Wildest Moments
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Rather than watch a child be killed, Narcissa spontaneously takes her and passes her off as her own daughter, Hermione. Everything is going alright for the Malfoys...until the Dark Lord comes back. AU. Voldemort/Hermione. Please read the author's note at the end!
1. Chapter 1

When Narcissa Malfoy couldn't take the crying and screams, and Bellatrix's shrill laughter, she slipped upstairs to the second floor of the muggles' house. When she was alone, she allowed herself to breath. She shouldn't be here, she should be at home with Draco. He was only seven months old. But, the Dark Lord had insisted that this was to be a night of celebration.

Tonight Lord Voldemort was going to vanquish the Potters and their own newborn son, who was supposedly the only person alive who would be able to destroy him. Though he insisted he go deal with the Potters alone, he suggested all of his Death Eaters go out and celebrate as well.

This was not the glamorous life that she had envisioned for herself. When Abraxas Malfoy had come to Cygnus Black for a marriage contract, Narcissa was sure that Lucius would choose Bellatrix. Andromeda had been shunned from the family for marrying a muggle, and therefore wasn't an option. Bellatrix was beautiful and had a fiery passion about her that she thought the Malfoy heir would choose as preferable to her cold, quiet beauty and intelligence. Plus, they were closer in age. Instead, Lucius had told his father that Narcissa, the youngest, was so beautiful that he would accept no other. He was a few years older than her, established and promised a certain level of luxury she had quickly become accustomed too.

She remembered the first time that Lucius had brought her to meet the Dark Lord. She was filled with pride that Lucius thought her worthy enough as his wife to meet someone so important. The Dark Lord was a handsome man, although there was something unnatural about him. He promised her that her life would continue as normal and that purebloods such as herself would ascend to their rightful place in society and that the mudbloods would be put in their place. At the time, she had some reservations because of Andromeda's husband, but agreed eventually, knowing that it was important to her husband.

She had been aghast when she learned that tonight she was expected to participate in the torture and murder of muggles. Although Narcissa was known to be quick with a curse, it was disgusting to do this to them, when they had no way of defending themselves. She tried to stand by Lucius's side, looking on stoically as he did, but she just couldn't stomach the delight that Bellatrix took in killing.

She heard a little coo from the next room over and drew her wand. She pushed into a bright yellow room and saw a very small baby lying in the crib. Narcissa lowered her wand. She looked in the white bed. The baby must not have been older than two or three months. She felt a new wave of sadness wash over her seeing the little girl, with brown hair on her head. Sadness for the two young parents downstairs...sorry for herself.

Her pregnancy with Draco had been difficult. Narcissa and Lucius had been trying to conceive since they married each other when Narcissa was eighteen. Only now at age twenty-three was she able to give birth to Draco and the Healer told her she wouldn't be able to have any other children. How she had longed for a daughter...

She looked at the wall. A little framed picture had two tiny pink footprints and hand prints with the name Hermione in the middle along with a height and weight measurement and a birthday. September 1st. She would be in Draco's year at Hogwarts. The baby - Hermione - was beginning to get fussy. It couldn't hurt to pick the child up.

When she brought the little girl into her arms, the baby settled right away, laying her tiny head against Narcissa's shoulder. Downstairs, she heard Bellatrix finally cast the Killing Curse on one of the two muggles. She couldn't imagine what her deranged sister would do to the child. Looking around, she made her decision. Using a number of useful redecorating spells that she knew, the baby's room was now a guest room, and Narcissa had apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

It was less than an hour later when Lucius came home to find her sitting in Draco's nursery with the baby in her arms. "Narcissa, what have you done?" He asked her, although she was sure he'd figure it out.

"I couldn't let Bellatrix hurt her."

"And just how were you planning on explaining another baby?"

"We didn't tell anyone that I was pregnant because the Healer told us we'd miscarriage." Lucius felt some of his frustration leave his body. He was sad that Narcissa would never have a daughter of her own. "She was born premature and we're told she wouldn't survive infancy. But she was such a strong baby, my Hermione."

"And when she grows up as a squib?"

"Oh no, Lucius. Hermione is a very powerful witch. I could feel it as soon as I entered her room. Or else, I wouldn't have taken her."

"A mudblood?"

Narcissa bit her lip. "I know some blood magic that would make her a Malfoy by blood. I researched it when Andromeda married that muggle." She could see Lucius resolve crumbling. "Please Lucius."

The wizard couldn't say no to his pretty young wife. If Hermione was his wife's only chance of having a baby, he would oblige. And it was true, the child was already a powerful witch. "Alright."

* * *

The weeks after Halloween, Lucius became more comfortable with Hermione. Voldemort had been killed at the Potters, which was a blow to his cause, but made things much easier with Hermione. He didn't have to explain a brand new child to his Lord. Bellatrix and her husband had also been taken to Azkaban, which made things infinitely easier. They wouldn't be around to ask about the infant either.

Hermione was a sweet child, her and Draco getting along well as children. They created a good sibling rivalry in their studies, both trying to impress their tutors more. However, there was also a softness to young Hermione. Lucius often caught her being nice to the house elves, talking to them and complementing them, helping them. He once found her trying to free one, but after her punishment, she didn't try it again.

By the time Hermione and Draco were eleven and about to head off to their first year of Hogwarts, they didn't look much alike, but they still had some similarities. Hermione was just as pale as Draco, but had kind, expressive brown eyes and light brown hair. Draco had become more interested in "boy activities" and spent less and less time with his sister, spending time with Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini instead. Narcissa encourage Hermione to befriend other pure blooded girls, but things never really clicked. She did become fairly close to Daphne Greengrass though. No one ever questioned their harebrained explanations of her birth and that was the only reason he was willing to part with his sweet girl and send her to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hermione, that's Harry Potter. Come talk to me with him. Father asked me to make friends." Draco pointed out the messy black haired boy to her. They were waiting in line to enter the Great Hall to be sorted. Father had specifically sat them down and described the ceremony to them, stressing how now Malfoy had ever been anything but a Slytherin. They were surrounded by the children of their parents friends, Crabbe and Goyle crowding around her brother and Pansy giving her a disdainful stare. She hadn't seen Daphne yet.

She moved with her brother as he went to introduce himself to Harry Potter. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my sister Hermione."

Hermione looked at the boy who seemed so plain and unremarkable, she couldn't understand why her father would even want Draco to befriend him. He couldn't even fix his own glasses! "I can fix your glasses for you if you like." Hermione pulled out her wand and had it pointed between Harry's eyes before he could even react. "_Occulus reparo_." She watched calmly as the spell executed itself, pleased with her handiwork.

She heard a snort of derision coming from the boy standing with Harry. "What a bloody show off." Hermione's shoulders slumped. She had been so excited to show everyone the spells that she had learned. She heard Draco defending her to the red haired boy, Ron Weasley - blood traitors, she knew - but the damage was already done. The Malfoys slinked back in line when it began moving into the Great Hall.

Potter and Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor. The hat barely sat atop Draco's head before it shouted Slytherin. Then it was her turn. The hat seemed to take a long time with her, considering Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was where the hat really wanted her to be, but she just kept chanting "Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin" until it relented and placed her in the house of her was happy to see most of her friends in Slytherin, too.

At first, she didn't let it bother her that Potter and Weasley thought she was a show off. Weasley constantly made fun of her in classes, just because she was the first to master spells and quick with an answer to the Professors answers. But the constant teasing quickly wore down on her. And her own housemates were cruel as well. "Can you believe that bushy hair she has? And such an atrocious brown color." She heard Pansy saying to Tracey Davis in the common room one afternoon. "I bet she isn't even really a Malfoy. All Malfoy's have blond hair - even Mrs. Malfoy!"

That winter break, Hermione had sobbed to her mother, telling her everything. Narcissa was very sweet and soothing to her daughter. "Well, Pansy doesn't know anything. Surely, you have seen the portrait of my sisters and I? I may have blonde hair, but Bellatrix has hair as dark as midnight. You have the exact same shade of beautiful brown hair that my sister Andromeda has. Come to think of it, that's where you get your curl from as well. You just have a little bit more of the Black family in you than Draco does."

When they returned to school, Pansy received a howler like no one ever had from her mother, berating her for her stupidity of questioning the legitimacy of a_ Malfoy_. Their chances of getting a marriage contract were now ruined.

After receiving the highest test scores in nearly a century at midterm, Hermione also stopped caring about what Ronald Weasley thought about her academic ability.

* * *

Hermione's second year was pretty uneventful, given the circumstances. There was a basilisk on the loose, which she naturally correctly identified, earning many points for Slytherin, awarded by Professor Snape.

She had also heard that Potter and Weasley thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin. She and Draco giggled about that, hearing about the two rash Gryffindors trying to break into their common room to find out their secrets.

Draco didn't have as much time for her after he had made the Quidditch team. Quidditch was never really her sport, but she loved watching her brother play. It always frustrated her when people would say that their father bought Draco's way on the team with brooms, when she knew that he had won on merit. He was a really great seeker.

Hermione had been especially surprised when it turned out that Ginny Weasley was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. She wished she could have seen it...so much history! She had been especially miffed when exams had been canceled. Weasleys mess up everything.

* * *

Third year things became a bit more serious. Sirius Black had somehow managed to escape Azkaban and her mother explicitly told her that she mustn't help him in anyway if he found her. Although he was family, he was of the bad sort of family, like her Great Uncle Alphard and Aunt Andromeda. She was afraid of him anyway, all the posters of his crazed face scared her. Draco would tease her about it mercilessly.

They had a new Defense professor again this year. Professor Remus Lupin. She did have somewhat of an infatuation with him...well as much of an infatuation as a thirteen year old girl could have. He knew _so much_ material and never sneered at all of her questions, patiently answering each and every one. Plus she knew his secret.

It wasn't difficult for an observant girl like Hermione to recognize when someone was so obviously a werewolf. And why should he have to hide his condition if he took monthly Wolfsbane? He was just as human as she was, except for once a month. She wouldn't dare voice these opinions though. Father probably wouldn't like it.

At the end of the year, though, the governors had found out about a werewolf Professor, and Professor Lupin left shortly after.

* * *

Fourth year was when everything changed for Hermione. Not only was it the Tri-Wizards tournament, which meant other children from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, but Hermione also started to take interest in her brother's friends. Sure, she had talked about boys with Daphne and Tracey previously, but this was the first time she really started to notice how broad Theo Nott's shoulders were, or how Blaise Zabini's bright blue eyes lit up when he smiled. Not that she thought any of them had any similar thoughts about her. She was, after all, a know-it-all bookworm.

Viktor Krum was chosen as Durmstrang's champion, Fleur Delacour as Beauxbatons. All the boys had eyes for her, but Hermione knew it was just because of her Veela blood. Cedric Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff who Daphne had a crush on - honestly, a _Hufflepuff_! - was chosen as Hogwart's champion, but before Dumbledore could end the ceremony, Harry Potter's name was also spit out from the Goblet. He was so reckless, always putting himself in dangerous situations.

Hermione had noticed Viktor Krum in the library, but she never in a million years thought he was there for her. Soon, though, he asked her for a book recommendation for a potions essay and then before she knew it he was studying with her in the library regularly. Well, studying was a relative term, she supposed. She was the talk of the school when Viktor, the Bulgarian Beefcake, asked her to the Yule Ball. She was even more surprised when Adrian Pucey - a rather sweet sixth year Slytherin - asked her as well, but she had to decline, having already agreed to go with Viktor.

Draco had scrutinized his intentions, being that he was rather a bit older than her, and wrote their parents. Father was excessively pleased with her and Mother sent her a dress so beautiful and tailored to her body perfectly. Viktor and she danced the night away at the Yule Ball and it was the most fun Hermione had ever had in her life. She had had a kiss before, but this was her first _French_ kiss and they had done some more together as well.

Hermione could scarcely imagine that her life could change much more.

* * *

A/N: So! Here is the first chapter of Wildest Moments. This is what I am doing - I will post the first chapter of this and the first chapter of Rest My Chemistry (Severus/Hermione) and whichever gets the better response in, say, a week is the story that I will write first. Perhaps I would try to update simultaneously, but I typically find that they end up getting confused in my head.

In the next chapter, Hermione will meet Voldemort, although, I am not making him snake-like. I have also fudged the ages a bit, because I looked on harry potter wikia and apparently Draco was born in June, but I, for whatever reason, decided he was born in April. I also realize that it isn't realistic to have a baby in April and then another baby that same September, but hey, this is the wizarding world, right?

So, please read one or both and let me know which you'd like me to write first! You can PM me if you'd like. I hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed for about the billionth time for that day. She was completely and utterly bored. After so much had happened at the end of her fourth year, it was difficult to go back to banality of everyday life.

She had been very upset to learn that Cedric Diggory died, her eyes tearing up even now thinking of the boy. It was just so strange to lose someone she knew...someone so young. She also had the pain of parting with Viktor. They both agreed to keep a correspondence and while Hermione didn't love the young man, she was lonely without his constant companionship.

Today she was particularly lonely. Mother had gone to Diagon Alley for the day, shopping. After being dragged along on an excruciatingly long shopping outing the previous day, Hermione didn't want to tag along. Draco was visiting Blaise at his Italian villa. Hermione wished she could have gone to just see the sights. Without another female friend, though, her parents had decided that it was improper.

Daphne was on a month long holiday to the Swiss alps with her family, skiing. Her father was in the study and had expressly been told not to be bothered, unless she was in duress. She was so bored, though, that she thought it could be counted as duress.

Just when she thought she was going to go crazy, a House Elf, Ruby, popped into her room, carrying a letter with the Hogwarts seal. "A letter for you Mistress Hermione." Ruby handed her the letter.

"Thank you Ruby. It must be my marks." Hermione tore open the envelope, her eyes poring over the text. She squealed. This she could definitely interrupt her father for. She raced down the stairs, parchment clutched in her hand, running down the hallway. She stopped in front of the heavy oak door of her father's study to compose herself. She didn't want a scolding about running in the halls.

Her excitement didn't permit her to knock though, pushing the door open. "Papa, papa! My grades have come in today!" She stopped short, seeing that her father was sitting with another man. "Oh, father, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were expecting company. I will return to my room." Her cheeks were a bright red, hoping her punishment later wouldn't be so severe.

The man on the couch spoke first. "By all means, come join us. You must be the daughter I've heard so much about."

Hermione looked to her father for reassurance. He simply nodded and Hermione came to sit down on the couch across from them. She looked to the man. He was younger than her father, perhaps being only in his early thirties, but it was difficult to tell. Wizards aged somewhat slower than muggles, so it was difficult to pinpoint an exact age. He had lush dark hair and dark, mesmerizing eyes. His skin was somewhat swallow, almost a bit...waxy, but it didn't diminish from his handsomeness.

"Hermione, this is Lord Voldemort. My daughter, Hermione." Lucius introduced them. Hermione's eyes visibly widened. When Harry Potter came back from the maze saying that Lord Voldemort was back, no one believed him, but Dumbledore. But when she had returned home, her father had confirmed that he was in fact back, but that she shouldn't speak of it. She never dreamed that she would meet the most powerful wizard of her time.

"Yes, when I disappeared last time, I was not yet aware of your presence, though I had met your brother." Voldemort replied. His voice was as mesmerizing as his eyes. He spoke softly, as if to draw you in when he spoke. "I am glad to see that despite your difficult birth, you seem to be thriving now. Now, I believe you had grades to share with your father."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they just arrived." She tore her eyes from Lord Voldemort long enough to hand her father the parchment.

Lucius read over the paper. "I promised Hermione that if she achieved highest marks again this year, she could have any kitten she so chooses. Congratulations Hermione." Her father beamed, proud that his daughter was so intelligent.

"My I?" Voldemort asked, holding his hand out for the marks, demanding it. He too read over the sheet, his eyes widening somewhat. "Very well done, Hermione. I say, you must have some of the highest marks in a century. You've even surpassed Severus. What is your favorite subject?" He asked her.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that she should say potions. "While I find potions to be a very interesting and intriguing subject...I find that I enjoy Arithmancy more." Hermione said, truthfully.

"Yes, I am the same. Don't fear, I won't tell your head of house." He smiled, showing his white teeth.

"Yes, Professor Snape is such a wonderful teacher. I always enjoy his classes." Hermione replied, politely.

"Well Hermione, I suppose I will take you to pick out your new familiar." Her father looked uncomfortable, but still effectively dismissed her.

"Yes, of course. It was lovely to meet you, Lord Voldemort." She stood and exited from the room. On her way out, she heard him inquire about the nature of her birth.

* * *

The next day Hermione was all smiles as she held an adorable, band legged half-kneazle, she called Crookshanks. He was orange and old and hers.

"Hermione, are you sure you wouldn't...prefer a nice kitten?" Her father asked, disdainfully staring at the ragamuffin cat she had decided on.

"No, father, Crookshanks is perfect, aren't you?" She said, using a baby voice to speak with the cat. Her father resisted a sneer, but nevertheless, allowed his daughter to take the cat home. She was his favorite daughter after all.

* * *

It was Christmas break when Hermione saw Lord Voldemort again. He had come to a Holiday dinner thrown by her mother to welcome back her Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan, and their questionable, frightening friend Fenrir Greyback.

Her Aunt Bellatrix frightened her, but she tried not to let it show. The woman first couldn't believe that Narcissa had a second child and didn't tell her about it. Bellatrix's mind was frayed from the years she spent in Azkaban, but she was so thankful to Lord Voldemort for freeing her. It was embarrassing to watch her fawn over him, but Hermione would never dream of saying anything about it.

Rodolphus was quite silent and gaunt and did little to calm his wife's fanaticism. Rabastan had cruel eyes and a crueler smile, but Greyback was the worst. He had the most lascivious grin and when she had walked by him on their way to the dining room in her gorgeous, but slightly revealing green velvet dress, he pinched her arse. She didn't react, instead, choosing to stay as close to Draco as possible.

Lord Voldemort was just as charming and handsome as he had last been. He had asked to be shown her prize kitten, and Hermione had blushed when Crookshanks slunk out from his hiding space to meet the Dark Wizard. She was never embarrassed of her bandy-legged companion, but she was somewhat worried of what he would think of her choice. He asked her about school and if she was nervous about taking the O.W.L.s at the end of term.

"My midterm grades are promising. I hope to break Professor Snape's records, but I am taking one more O.W.L. than he did so it might be challenging." Hermione bit her lip, looking around the table after she shared this. "One class I am absolutely not worried about is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Bellatrix let out a high pitched girlish giggle. "Spoken like a true Slytherin Hermione. You'd rather be performing the Dark Arts rather than defending yourself from them, right?"

"Well, not entirely, Aunt Bellatrix. We haven't even learned any spells at all. The daft ministry witch they sent to teach us doesn't know a thing, and refuses to allow us a practicum. She's a horrible woman, and I have no idea how she rose so high in the Ministry. There should be a complete shakedown!" Hermione wasn't used to being so outspoken with her family, but this was something she couldn't allow herself to remain silent on.

"Hermione!" Her mother gasped, horrified at the impropriety of it all.

"Darling, don't you think that this is a topic better spoken of elsewhere? Or not at all?" Her father asked her, glaring at her.

"No, I don't. Further, her attitudes towards magical creatures are atrocious. She's been abusing the House Elves when they've not done anything wrong. She can't even speak civilly with the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest."

"Hermione, I must insist-" Her father began, only to be cut off by Lord Voldemort.

"No, let her speak. I want to hear what she has to say."

Hermione blushed from the roots of her hair to tops of her breasts which were revealed by her dress, but she cleared her throat and finished her though. "She's bound to have a full rebellion on her hands soon and the Ministry and Dumbledore won't do anything about it. We have to learn to treat these magical creatures better - werewolves, centaurs, giants - whoever enfranchises those groups...they would have a lot of power, a lot of support." Hermione trailed off, uncomfortable with the keen stare that Greyback was giving her.

"What, girl, do you want to be a werewolf's bitch or something?"

Voldemort rebuked the uncouth werewolf, and asked Lucius to join him after dinner to discuss some plans.

When to two men retired to Lucius's study, the blond immediately apologized for his daughter's outburst. Voldemort only smiled. "Hermione is maturing into a beautiful woman and she is very intelligent. I assume you have begun to think about marriage contracts."

Lucius was perplexed, but managed not to stammer. "Yes, we have received a few, but Narcissa and I have not chosen anyone for her yet."

"I just want to make sure that someone suitable is chosen for her. She has the potential to be a huge asset to our cause. I don't want her spirit to go to waste. Perhaps you'd allow me to review the contract you chose before you enter it?"

Although he was uncomfortable with it, Lucius agreed.

* * *

Hermione was in the library when he came. She was sitting with Draco and her mother, allowing the tears to roll down her face, silently. She couldn't believe that they had sentenced her father to an indefinite amount of time in Azkaban while Harry Potter and his awful, blood traitor friends didn't have anything happen to them!

Her mother was a mess and Draco had been taking out his anger by enforcing his new role as man of the house. Bellatrix had told her mother that the Dark Lord blamed her father for their failure at retrieving something from Harry Potter. She wasn't supposed to hear that. So she was very surprised when he came through their flow, in a flurry of black and green, he looked every bit a Slytherin should.

His face was kind and he seemed sympathetic. "I came as soon as I heard the sentance. I am so sorry." He strode over to the couch she was sitting on, and though he addressed everyone, he sat next to her. Hermione couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her and his long fingers ran through her wild hair. "Hush. I will free your father as soon as I am able."

"I hate him. I HATE Harry Potter." She whispered, promised, vowed. It seemed childish, foolish even, but if that stupid, arrogant boy wasn't always sticking his nose where it didn't belong, her father would be home with them. The Gryffindor was always ruining everything.

"Help me, then, Hermione. Help me bring him down."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes rimmed in red. "I will!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry this is so late. I don't have much to write because I wanted to finish this and post it since everyone has been waiting for so long! I will give an update/explanation tomorrow about what will be happening with Rest My Chemistry/Wildest Moments as well as review responses, I promise! I hope to be able to update RMC tomorrow too!

So look back for more soon! Let me know what you think!

**Update about the status of this story and Rest My Chemistry is now in my profile - please check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stared across the compartment of the Hogwarts' Express at her brother. He was doing his best to look bored, but she could see his mind whizzing, thinking, planning. He was carrying on a conversation with Blaise, whilst ignoring Pansy Parkinson, who was hanging onto his arm.

Pansy would never understand that neither of the Malfoys wanted anything to do with her. Draco might fool around with her now and again, but he wasn't going to marry her. If she thought about it, Draco would probably end up with one of the Greengrasses. Probably not Daphne, she was too flighty, although she was Hermione's best friend, but maybe Astoria. Mother would approve of Astoria. Who she would end up with...Hermione had no idea. Now with her father in prison...

...her mind darkened thinking of how her father came to be in that awful prison. It was no place for a man as noble and perfect as her father. They weren't allowed to see him, although he was permitted one letter a month, the content was highly monitored. She thought of his white gold hair and how dirty it must be.

Harry Potter would pay for what he did to her father. Voldemort would see to it and she would help him.

She looked at Draco, his eyes narrowed, conveying some meaning to her, and she was certain it had nothing to do with the way Blaise had casually put his arm around her shoulder. They were just about to arrive at Hogsmeade Station. "You two better hurry up and change before we make it to Hogsmeade. Hermione and I will meet you up at the castle." Draco said, authoritatively.

"But, Draco -" Pansy whined.

"No buts! Hermione and I are prefects. I'd hate to lose house points the second we arrive." His tone left no room for argument, and their two housemates left the siblings alone, in silence. Draco merely looked up.

Hermione pursed her lips in agreement and looked out the window. She felt the train begin to slow before coming to a halt. Before Hermione could so much as blink, Draco had stood and performed a petrificus totalus, causing a bewildered Harry Potter to fall to the floor. "Well, well, well. Looks like we found an evesdropper."

"It's not polite to spy on people, Potter." She whispered.

"We'll have to teach him a little lesson now, won't we Hermione?"

"Yes, flip him over and lift up his shirt." She instructed and watched as Draco made the boy move with his wand. She'd been wanting to use this jinx all summer.

Wordlessly, she moved her wand in the intricate pattern and watched impassively as the words "arrogant rat" appeared across his back in boils.

Draco's face remained grim as he laid the boy back on his back and brought his heel down against Potter's noise. Hermione's stomach churned a bit at the noise, but she forced herself not to look away. "That's for our father." Draco told the boy before covering him back up with his cloak.

"Enjoy your trip Potter. London's not too far." Hermione told him.

The two siblings then turned to leave the train. They didn't speak of what had just occurred, but instead linked arms and walked together to the gates. When they got their they found Filch and Professor Flitwick riffling through their trunks. Draco, naturally kicked up a fuss. It was Hermione's job to be the calm and levelheaded one.

"Oh, let them search Draco, it's not as if we have anything to hide." She felt the silver locket around her neck burn. She did have something to hide...but they wouldn't find it in her trunk.

Voldemort had given her at least fifty books that were strictly verboten at Hogwarts. She had created an undetectable extension charm on a beaded bag, which she had subsequently transfigured into her necklace. It was brilliant really.

It wasn't long before Snape stepped in and vouched for their goods. The two were finally able to enter the feast. Neither was pleased to see Potter enter the Great Hall only a few minutes later, nose unbroken.

* * *

Hermione waited a week until she approached him. She heard from Blaise that Professor Slughorn wasn't interested in inviting the children of Death Eaters into the Slug Club. That just wouldn't do...she and Draco were the best in their year at potions, although Potter had become annoyingly good at the subject as well.

She waited until after dinner, when she knew that he would have had a brandy already. She stopped in the girls' lavatory to splash her face with some cold water, making her appear red and blotchy. She had brought with her the perfectly white handkerchief, embroidered with her initials H.M., and balled the scrap of fabric up in her hand. Before she knocked on her Professor's door, she let herself think about her father, truly feel for him. She was filled with an immense sadness, something she hadn't allowed herself to feel since Voldemort had visited them after the trial. Emotion was discouraged in the Malfoy household.

With tears brimming in her eyes, she knocked. She could hear Slughorn knocking about and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. When the portly old man finally opened the door, he took one look at her and ushered her in. "My dear, whatever is the matter? Would you like a spot of tea?"

Hermione nodded grimly and sat on the couch, where he instructed her. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, Professor...I just thought, you might be the only one who could help me with this."

He poured and handed her a weak cup of tea, but she took a sip anyway. "It's just that...since the beginning of the year, all of the other students have been so cruel to me. At every chance that they get."

"My dear, wouldn't you be better served speaking with your head of house?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione sniffled. "No, Professor Snape has no time for the frivolity of girlish emotions." Hermione looked up into his eyes. "Besides, I thought...you might be different than the other Professors. That you might...be more understanding."

Slughorn seemed to swell with pride. All he needed was a little flattery and then he was pretty easily manipulated. "Well then, Miss Malfoy, what is it that the other students are bothering you about."

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath and allowed herself to think about her father, cold, alone, dirty, in his cell at Azkaban. The sob that came bubbling up did just the trick. "My father."

Slughorn immediately stiffened, unsure how to proceed.

"It's just that...I know what he did was wrong, but mother, Draco and I had no idea he was involved. He was also so busy with his work at the ministry and being on the board of governors here. His absences never seemed unusual. And now everyone is calling me a Death Eater, when I'm not!" She was being indigent, and she could tell it was working on her old Professor. "I'm not!" She exclaimed pushing up her sleeve, showing a bare and dark mark free left forearm. "I didn't know..." She trailed off, letting the tears flow silently.

Slughorn wrapped an arm around her, comfortingly. "There, there Hermione. I believe you. Dry your eyes now." He watched as she wiped the tears with her handkerchief. "I will speak with the headmaster. We will put an end to this nonsense. Don't fret."

Hermione looked up at him. She has him completely fooled. She resisted the smirk that threatened to come over her face. "Thank you. I do feel better, just knowing that at least someone believes me..."

"Yes, I do, my dear. Now, why don't you head off to the common room."

Hermione nodded and stood to leave the room. "Yes, I will. Thank you so much Professor." Slughorn smiled, his ego inflated.

When Hermione left the room, she had no intention of going back to her common room. Instead, she climbed the stairs to the seventh floor, where she looked around, making sure no one was in the hallway with her.

She walked back and forth in front of the seemingly innocuous wall, and soon a plain door appeared. When she opened the door, the room was exactly as she imagined.

It was a small library, with any available wall space covered in shelves of books. There was a large cabinet in the corner. Opposite the cabinet was a huge fireplace and mantle, with a painting of her family in front of it. Facing the fireplace there was a plush love seat, perfect for curling up with a book.

A pure white sheepskin rug lay in front of the fireplace. Hermione knelt on it, relishing the feel of it against her bare legs, and began to construct a large fire. On the hearth was a jar with some floo powder. "Incendio!" Hermione said pointing her wand at the wood. She watched as the yellow fire slowly grew, it's flames like tongues lapping at the wood. She then took a handful if the green, shimmering powder and tossed it in. "Riddle Manor!"

Because the fire was so large, the image of Lord Voldemort came through very clear. It was almost as if she was seeing him in person. "Good evening my Lord." She said, demurely.

Voldemort took in the appearance of the girl sitting with her legs to her side on a sheepskin rug. Her toffee colored hair tumbled down around her shoulders and her green Slytherin tie was loosed around her neck. "Hermione. You've been crying." He stated, noting the puffiness and redness around her eyes.

She smiled, though he noted that it was not entirely truthful. "Merely crocodile tears, for Professor Slughorn. I think that I've sufficiently convinced him once I showed him my arm."

"Very good. Excellent. Let me know when you get the invitation. Horace would be an excellent addition to my forces."

"Of course, my Lord." Hermione was preening under his praise. It was wonderful to be acknowledged and appreciated by such a powerful man.

"I see you've found the cabinet." Voldemort remarked, noting the large cabinet in the corner of the room. The room she had created was actually quite attractive, somewhere he would like to spend time. There were so many books.

"Yes. When I first found it, the room was full of junk, but I think I've made the room much more attractive by...requiring with a little more detail. I call it 'Hermione's Library.' So if you need to floo me again, that is what this is called." Hermione bit her lip, thinking over her next words. She didn't want to seem whiny to the Dark Lord. "My Lord, I don't understand why we couldn't just use this floo to get everyone in, instead of using the Vanishing Cabinet? I mean, this room is unplottable, untraceable. The ministry would never know."

Voldemort smiled. "I admire your thinking Hermione, but unfortunately, despite being unplottable and untraceable, the room is still under the wards of Hogwarts. The school would never allow the wards to be breached by individuals such as myself and my death eaters. It would alert Dumbledore at once."

Hermione frowned, trying desperately to mask her disappointment. She had hoped she would have saved her cause months of effort. "So, I suppose there is no chance of me coming through to speak to you in person either?"

"No, I am afraid not. The school knows when it's students leave it's grounds. Now, you had better run along to your common room. I would hate for you to lose points so early in the school year."

"Did you forget I am a prefect this year, my Lord?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Of course not." Voldemort was pleased with the position in the school that Hermione had carved out for herself. It would only be useful to him. "Well, I will speak to you again in a week about your progress. Oh, and I expect to have a discussion with you on Bridget Wenlock's _The Power of Seven._ So you'd have best read it by then."

"Yes, my Lord." Hermione watched as the flames, slowly faded away back to their normal yellowish, golden color.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait! Thank you so much for sticking with me through it and for all the encouragement! Please let me know what you thought of chapter three and be on the look out for chapter four soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was just completing her rounds when she swung by the infirmary. It had been a week since school had started and Harry Potter had been confined to the hospital wing the whole time due to painful boils on his back. When she was creeping up towards the infirmary, she saw Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore, and a healer from St. Mungo's. They were speaking in hushed whispers, until Dumbledore saw Hermione coming down the stairs as quiet as a mouse. McGonagall saw her too and offer to walk the healer back to the Headmaster's office, so he could use the floo there.

"Miss Malfoy, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Professor Dumbledore asked her, his eyes mistrusting.

"Well, sir, I was just completing my assigned rounds. I was on my way back to Slytherin house." Hermione replied. Dumbledore seemed to believe her. She bit her lip. "Is Mister Potter going to be alright?" She asked innocently.

Dumbledore's eyes were glinting in the torchlight. "Yes, the healer from St. Mungo's was able to heal the boils, but unfortunately, he will be left with the scars from his attack for the rest of his life."

"That's so awful. And he doesn't know who did it?" She asked. She wanted to suss out how much Dumbledore knew, how much Potter was tattling. "I hope they will be sufficiently punished." Her voice was severe.

"No, I am afraid Mr. Potter hasn't revealed the identity of his attacker. Miss Malfoy, are you sure you don't have anything you wish to tell me?" He seemed taken aback by her curiosity and insistence in the subject.

"No, Headmaster." She replied dutifully, before skipping down the stairs toward the dungeons.

When she arrived back, Draco was waiting for her in the common room, but the rest of their friends had gone to bed. The fire had died down, leaving only embers, which did little to warm the stone room. "Well?" She asked pointedly.

"You were right." Draco said begrudgingly, handing her an ornately decorated invitation. "We are invited to the first meeting of the Slug Club in two weeks.

Hermione felt a satisfied smirk slip on her face. "He will be pleased as well." Hermione said. Draco never should have doubted her abilities as an actress. She sat down next to her brother on the plush leather couch. "What? You look like you have something to tell me."

Draco seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Blaise will be taking you to Hogsmeade next weekend." He finally spit out.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I said that Blaise asked me if he could take you to Hogsmeade this weekend and I gave him my approval." Draco replied. Clearly he had gone over this in his head.

"Since when do you tell me who to go to Hogsmeade with?" Hermione snapped back. "Why couldn't he just ask me."

"Hermione, with Father in Azkaban," his eyes softened when he saw her flinch at the mention of their father in such a filthy horrid place. "it falls on my shoulders to negotiate a marriage contract for you. So you will be going with Blaise to Hogsmeade. He wishes to court you."

"And what about Adrian?"

"What about him? If he wanted your hand he would have contacted father about it already." Draco responded flippantly.

"I don't want to marry Blaise! He is a womanizer - you and I both know he's never committed once in his whole life. We have absolutely nothing in common!" Hermione pointed out.

"Well, that was before, Blaise knows that he needs to commit if he is going to find himself a pureblooded wife. But, Hermione, you are going with him. This is not up for discussion."

Hermione felt lost. He was not acting like her big brother. She knew that he must have a lot of pressure on him, now being the head of the Malfoy family - albeit temporarily if she had anything to say about it - and with the task that the Dark Lord had given him. "Fine, I'll go. But I don't have to like it." She said after a long pause. She then stood and made her way to her room. "Goodnight Draco."

* * *

The next day after classes, Hermione slipped up the stairs to the Room of Requirement. She didn't have to wait long before the Dark Lord's floo call came in. "Good afternoon, my Lord."

"Ah, Hermione. I wasn't sure if you'd be here." His visage was calm and serene. Hermione often found herself thinking about him. He was just so intelligent and really quite good looking. It made her heart surge and feel like it was going to burst from her throat. But Hermione knew she wouldn't let that affect how she interacted with him. He deserved respect. And she didn't want to embarrass herself like her Aunt Bellatrix. His allure was powerful, though. "Do you have any updates on your task?"

"Draco and I both received invitations to the Slug Club today." She told him with a self satisfied smirk.

"Excellent." Voldemort smiled at her. "And the other teachers?"

"Have completely had their fears set at ease. Most of them feel bad for us, none suspect our true loyalties." Hermione said, pausing before continuing. "Although, Dumbledore has been keeping an annoyingly close watch on me lately."

Voldemort's brow furrowed, annoyed. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, he always seems to be around...and he asked me if I had anything I would like to tell him." Hermione replied.

"That bumbling old fool." Voldemort cursed, before narrowing his eyes on her. "What did you do?"

Hermione felt the corners of her lips turning up, but she tried desperately to stop the smile from overtaking her face. "Draco and I...we might have given Potter a little present from our father. It was just a painful, permanent, but completely untraceable jinx I had been working on over the summer. It causes boils that leave scars. Somehow, though, Dumbledore knows I was involved. He just can't prove it."

"Hermione, didn't I tell you specifically not to do that?" She watched as thinly controlled rage boiled under the surface of his calm demeanor. "Anyway, you must NOT stray out of the lines now! Nothing even remotely dark outside of this room." Hermione nodded, upset that she had disappointed him. "Be sure to pass that along to Draco, as well."

Hermione snorted. "I won't be speaking to him again for a while."

"And why not?" Voldemort demanded.

"Because he is making me go to Hogsmeade with Blaise Zabini." Hermione told him, feeling silly once she said it outloud because it seemed so trivial, especially to a wizard so powerful as the Dark Lord. "He's pulled the 'man of the family' card on me."

"And why do you not wish to go with Mr. Zabini?"

"Because, although he is smart, he has no commitment. He's never had a girlfriend longer than it takes for him to sleep with her. And when he looks at you...he makes you feel naked."

"Is there someone else you'd wish to go with?" Voldemort wasn't sure how to feel about this. He had hoped that with Lucius in Azkaban the subject of Hermione's betrothal to any wizard would be postponed. He wasn't sure why he wanted to hold it off as long as possible.

"Well, I've gone on some dates with Adrian Pucey. He's alright - smart, alright to look at, treats me well. But Draco has spoken." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry, my Lord, I shouldn't bore you with these petty squabbles between family members."

"Yes." Voldemort told her, decidedly terse. This would give him a lot to ponder. "I expect an update later this week."

Hermione watched as his visage melted away into the flames and sighed. She wished that she could find a husband like the Dark Lord - powerful, intelligent, and allowed her to freely express her thoughts and beliefs, even if they were different than his own. She stood and made her way to the door.

As soon as she opened the wooden door protecting Hermione's Library from the rest of the castle, she let out a surprised gasp at seeing none other than Professor Snape standing at the other side of the door. "Oh, Miss Malfoy. I saw you enter this room, and was curious, as I'd never seen it before. It wouldn't let me in though."

Hermione's heart settled, no longer in fear that she'd been caught. She let out a laugh. "Oh, well, would you like to come in?" She asked, stepping aside to allow her lanky professor to glide in.

He looked around, his eyes roving over the comfy couch, the fireplace, the shelves stuffed with books, lingering on the cabinet, before settling on her. Although Severus was loathe to admit it, he did find Miss Malfoy alluring. She had such a sweet visage. Her curly caramel hair looked soft and inviting, hair that he would like to tangle his fingers in as he was kissing her. He shook his head of that thought. She was a student. And he hadn't had feelings for anyone since...Lily. "What is this place?"

"This, Professor," Hermione begin, moving to sit on the couch, "is the Room of Requirement. When you walk by it you just think of what you need and the room will provide it for you. I wanted someplace private and cozy to do my studying and work."

Snape had walked over to the cabinet. He placed a hand on it's door. "Is this...?"

"The vanishing cabinet whose twin resides at Borgin and Burke's? Yes. It needs some repairing, though." Hermione replied. It was easy talking to her head of house. She knew that he was one of them, a death eater, but he was also shy, no matter how surly he tried to be in class. And he was painfully brilliant.

Snape walked over to the couch and he also sat down. His legs were so long that their knees almost touched. "Let me help you." He offered, his deep, dark eyes soothing and desperate.

Hermione pursed her lips. "This is my task. I want to prove that I can do it on my own." She was a little more forceful with her response than she wanted to be. But she wanted to maintain the favor she currently held with the Dark Lord. "There might be other things you could help me with though."

Severus felt his heart race a bit at her offer. Don't be a fool, Severus, he thought to himself, it's not as though she wishes you to help her sexually. That thought was almost too tempting for him to bear. "Such as?" He asked, his voice was deep, and he hoped disinterested.

"Well, I will need to speak with the Dark Lord, but it might be that I will need to get off school grounds. I would need a chaperone and who better to take me than my head of house?" Hermione replied, a devious smile on her face.

Snape nodded in agreement. Her smile made you feel as though you were in on a joke or some secret that only you and she shared. It was intoxicating. "Well, Miss Malfoy, it is quite late. It would be remiss of me if I did not escort you back to Slytherin House."

The pair stood before making the long trek down to the dungeons from the seventh floor. Snape was right, it had gotten quite late. She supposed she had talked to the Dark Lord longer than she'd intended. She would need an update from Draco on his progress. She was sure it would be dismal. Draco lacked the focus that was needed to plan such a task. Hermione didn't mind, she would gladly do it for him.

When Snape and Hermione finally arrived at the entrance to Slytherin house, he looked awkwardly at her and opened his mouth once or twice as if he wanted to say something to her. Finally he settled on at "Good evening, Miss Malfoy." before turning away and striding off to his personal chambers, before she even got a chance to respond. How odd.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the atrocious wait - thank you so much for sticking with me. Believe me, I know how annoying it gets!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter four! And be on the lookout for chapter five.


End file.
